


Two Confessions

by SpringZephyr



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Gender-neutral Reader, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/pseuds/SpringZephyr
Summary: Asmodeus has confessed his love to you! That would be great, except -- you haven't told him you're asexual yet.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Two Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Why are there so many aces in this dating sim fandom?
> 
> Based on the "coming out" headcanons by OtomeKaidii, who was nice enough to give me some positive inspiration for this story + potentially a couple of others in the future.

"I love you," Asmo says. "And I really mean that, okay?"

  
  


Well, Asmodeus says things like this all of the time, but this time it really _does_ sound like he means it. Before you can turn around, make sure he's not talking to a mirror you've forgotten is behind you, he puts a hand on your shoulder. The look in his eyes is serious – Asmodeus isn't teasing, this is his actual confession of love.

Romantic love.

  
  


He likes you as more than a friend.

This is supposed to be a good thing. After all, your heart speeds up around Asmo too. Every time you go out, you're thinking of Asmo, and whether he'd like this new cafe or that pair of shoes. He's the last thing you think of when you close your eyes at night.

Instead, you find yourself thinking about asking Barbatos for a favor. It would be so much easier to go back to a time when Asmo hadn't loved you at all, because you've been through this before, a few too many times –

You've kind of just accepted that you'll always be alone, at this point. Every other person you've loved so far has thought there was something wrong with you. They were people who said they understood, but didn't, or people who've done even worse than that. Denied you. Asked if you were gay. Puzzled over how a person like you was even possible.

And you were tired of it.

"If you don't feel the same way, that's all right." Asmo is frowning, but he isn't calling you a liar.

  
  


It would be easy for him, you remind yourself, to accuse you of leading him on – you've taken baths together. Cuddled up in bed. Even taking into account the use of swimsuits and pajamas, that's a more intimate physical relationship than most people with "just friends" feelings have.

  
  


Asmo looks for every opportunity possible to hold your hand, also. He likes to trace the lines on your palms, outline the shape of your jaw with his fingertips.

And you like the physical contact, so you've never tried to stop him. Never wanted to stop him, either.

  
  


His frown gets a little deeper. It's so uncharacteristic of him, especially when he doesn't complain about frown lines like usual. He doesn't seem to notice. "Did I get the wrong impression?"

You're not sure if he's talking to you or himself, but you're the only one who has the answer to that question.

  
  


'It will be different, this time,' you assure yourself. You try to ignore the nagging voice in the back of your head that reminds you of every other time you've thought those words.

  
  


"No, you didn't. It's just – "

The air in the room is suddenly thinner. Or maybe it's your throat and lungs that changed, because right now it feels as though there's a blockage preventing you from breathing at all. Hot tears start to prickle in your eyes.

  
  


"Oh, honey, don't cry!"

  
  


Asmo rushes forward, collecting you in his arms. The sugary vanilla scent of his moisturizer – something you bought for him in the human world – meets your nose, which is pressed into the fabric of his shirt, and it's so obvious that he doesn't give a damn about you snotting up his clothes right now. The fact that he even wore that stupid moisturizer you bought him amazes you. You remember thinking, after buying it, how it probably wouldn't live up to Asmodeus's intense beauty standards. 

It's so strange to think about. Asmo, who's been known to discard shirts worn only once for having a single thread out of place, not caring if you cry on his shoulder. Wearing a probably crappy moisturizer you felt guilty for buying him afterwards, since you only liked it because it smelled nice.

  
  


"It would never work out," you squeak.

  
  


Since he's not stopping you, and he obviously doesn't care about how he looks at the moment, it's all too easy for you to snake your hands around his waist and return the hug.

  
  


"I'm not… I can't…"

  
  


"Breathe," Asmo urges. "It'll be okay."

With Asmo's assistance – he is rubbing circles against your back – you're able to follow his advice. One shuddering breath. Then two.

  
  


It takes a few minutes for you to regain your ability to speak, but it feels like seconds. And Asmo hasn't seemed to notice the passage of time either.

  
  


"You'd want a relationship with somebody you can be physical with, right?" You guess.

  
  


Except it's not really a guess. This is something you've already accepted as the truth, and even though you've had feelings for Asmo too, you've been pushing them to the background all this time.

"Not necessarily."

  
  


Being close should have been good enough for you. It was all you'd ever expected.

  
  


So when Asmo says "not necessarily", it surprises you enough that you almost leave his embrace.

  
  


Almost. Largely because it seems like Asmo is very intent on not letting go..

  
  


"I'm asexual," you say. Bluntly, just to make it clear – so that it's impossible for you to be misunderstood again.

  
  


Unless, of course, you find yourself having to explain what that means to Asmodeus also. He blinks, looking a bit confused, and you prepare yourself for the worst. You should have never assumed Asmo would know what that means. His domain is Lust, and asexuality is pretty much the opposite of that – he's not going to understand it.

Or so you think.

  
  


"Oh, honey, I already know,” he says, and his typical, easygoing smile graces his features once more. “I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but I love you as you are."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write crying, lol, do you guys think I remember how to cry? Because I promise I don't!
> 
> When I read the headcanon again and got to the crying part, I was like..." oh... :c" But I wrote it anyway, because Zephyr's no bitch.


End file.
